


Magmamemoria

by xsironx



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Angst, Sad and Happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx
Summary: Songfiction ispirata a Magmamemoria di Levante. Un viaggio di Emily tra i suoi ricordi con Sue e quello che immagina accadrà in futuro.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson, emisue - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Magmamemoria

_Non era vero_

_Tu non muori mai, tu non muori mai_

_Sei dentro di me_

Era una domenica pomeriggio, una come tante ma allo stesso tempo diversa da tutte le altre perché Emily Dickinson fu inondata da una sensazione di angoscia maggiore del solito. Soleva stare ogni giorno in quell’esatta posizione in cui si trovava: seduta alla sua scrivania, intenta a scrivere e perdersi nel paesaggio visibile dalla sua finestra. Stava nevicando quel giorno, e la vista delle strade innevate fece riaffiorare ricordi di momenti passati con Susan Gilbert, per lei indelebili e vividi nonostante fossero accaduti anni prima. La prima cosa che le venne in mente fu la reazione di Sue quando per la prima volta aveva visto la neve. Era così piccola ed innocente rispetto ad ora, ed era rimasta a bocca aperta; cercava di acchiappare i fiocchi che volavano via, saltando e gettando le braccia in aria; poi si immerse completamente dentro quelli che si erano depositati per le strade, stendendosi a terra e provando a disegnare un angelo col suo corpo. Emily pensava che non le servisse cercare di riprodurne uno: da sempre credeva che Sue stessa fosse un angelo, scesa dal cielo solo per vegliare su di lei e farle provare cosa significasse vivere davvero. Tuttavia non ebbe mai il coraggio di dirglielo, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto farlo in quell’istante, in cui la vide nel massimo del suo candore -così gioiosa e spensierata- ed in cui Emily capì che si era innamorata di lei. Erano bei tempi, quelli, e le mancavano tanto; all’epoca tutto andava bene e non avevano niente di cui preoccuparsi se non di divertirsi ed esplorare le campagne, fermandosi all’ombra dei frutteti per ripararsi dal sole. Quei grandi alberi dai deliziosi frutti avevano fatto fiorire anche il loro amore, altrettanto dolce, che le aveva accompagnate per il resto dei loro giorni fino ad oggi. Allora erano ancora troppo piccole per cercare marito, e per la signora Dickinson anche solo per immaginare cosa fosse l’amore; ciò che non sapeva, però, era che invece le due lo conoscevano perfettamente ed era solo merito dell’altra: se lo godevano di nascosto, quel sentimento, e non se ne rendevano conto ma in quel periodo erano più felici di quanto sarebbero mai state. Adesso invece era tutto cambiato: Emily sarebbe dovuta essere sposata già da un pezzo, ma non c’era nessun uomo che avesse catturato la sua attenzione e anche se ci fosse stato, nessuno, sarebbe mai riuscito a colmare il vuoto lasciato dal suo caro Ben; inoltre il suo cuore apparteneva ad una sola ed unica persona, anche se era un amore proibito quello che la legava a sua cognata. Sue, d’altro canto, un marito ce lo aveva eccome, ed Emily era costretta ad osservare la loro vita dalla sua stanza, invidiosa perché al suo fianco si trovava il Dickinson sbagliato. La neve purtroppo riportò a galla tanti ricordi diversi di Sue, che era immortale nei suoi pensieri; Emily non fu in grado di fermarli, nonostante la portassero sempre più a fondo nel suo dolore, spingendola a crogiolarsi completamente in esso. 

_Come le vele spiegate dal vento_

_Spiegami perché ti aggrappi al ventre?_

_Navighi i mari della memoria_

_Riporti a galla, il mio petto brucia_

Una volta Emily e Sue avevano preso il treno ed erano andate in città; avevano approfittato delle faccende che avevano da sbrigare i Dickinson ed evasero per un solo giorno, scappando dalla domestica che non fu in grado di tenerle d’occhio. Arrivate in centro iniziarono a girare per negozi: visitarono la drogheria, dove sentirono il profumo di tutte le spezie presenti e ad alcune di esse mostrarono una smorfia di disgusto; passarono poi dall’edificio principale, dove vendevano giornali e gente ricca si mescolava nella folla assieme ai meno abbienti. Riuscirono per la prima volta a sentirsi invisibili, senza che ci fosse qualcuno col fiato sul loro collo che diceva loro cosa fare o ripeteva frasi talvolta inopportune: «Smettila di scrivere poesie, non sei un uomo.» ripeteva spesso Edward Dickinson a sua figlia; «Cara, ora che hai perso tutti cosa farai?» invece si sentiva dire Susan. Volevano tanto spegnere quelle voci che le perseguitavano in continuazione e finalmente ci riuscirono, anche se solo per metà giornata. Quello che più le divertì, però, fu la visita dal sarto: Emily conosceva il vecchio uomo, che era un amico di famiglia, e lui permise loro di provarsi abiti di ogni tipo e stoffa. Indossarono di tutto, a partire da vestiti succinti che erano solite indossare le giovani donne di un alto ceto sociale, fino a finire alle larghe ed antiquate vestaglie da notte che utilizzavano le nonne. Nel camerino non le disturbava nessuno, perché purtroppo le vendite della sartoria erano calate, ma Emily e Sue non poterono che essere contente perché ciò diede loro il tempo di ammirarsi per bene e riempirsi di complimenti. «Sei così bella vestita così, ti dona il blu» le aveva detto Susan accarezzando i merletti costosi dell’abito; «Se ti leghi i capelli così» Emily si era posizionata dietro Susie e, guardando le loro figure nello specchio, le aveva raccolto i capelli in uno chignon disordinato «si vede meglio il tuo splendido viso.» aveva poi aggiunto accarezzandole le braccia coperte da dei lunghi guanti dorati. Si erano lusingate a vicenda, sia con parole, sia coi loro sguardi passionali che erano riusciti ad esprimere tutte quelle emozioni che non riuscivano a tradurre in parole. Emily si mise una mano sul petto, nel ricordarsene, perché il dolore emotivo che sentiva si stava tramutando anche in dolore fisico, provocandole una fitta al cuore. Sapeva che non le faceva bene analizzare tutto il suo passato con la persona che più amava al mondo, ma ormai non riusciva a fermare quel flusso di memorie. Sentiva che Sue navigava tra i suoi ricordi ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che in realtà lei non era sulla barca: Sue era il mare, ed in quel momento era in piena, facendo sentire Emily sul punto di affogare.

  
  


_Ancora, àncora gettata in fondo a me_

_Scardini le mie certezze_

_E ora che ritorni che farò?_

Ogni certezza di Emily si era dissoluta in qualche giorno ed aveva sentito il mondo crollarle completamente addosso. Non appena era stata pubblicata la sua prima poesia si era sentita invisibile, e lo era apparsa anche agli occhi di tutti gli altri. Proprio durante la sua giornata di immaterialità aveva scoperto cose che non avrebbe mai immaginato; tra le tante ce n’era una nello specifico che la tormentava: Sue e Sam insieme. Aveva sperato in tutti i modi possibili di esserselo immaginato, ma dopo aver avuto da suo fratello Austin la conferma dell’adulterio della sua amata, aveva cercato di farsene una ragione. Più provava a non pensarci, tuttavia, più quell’immagine si intrufolava nella sua mente facendola rabbrividire. Il modo in cui Sue aveva guardato attentamente nella stanza per accertarsi che nessuno fosse lì, i loro baci focosi ed i loro movimenti esperti, come se l'avessero fatto altre mille volte prima, fecero salire in Emily una tale rabbia che avrebbe voluto sfogarsi semplicemente urlando; rimase lì, invece, a guardare attentamente fin dove si sarebbero spinti. Era molto addolorata, ma continuò ad osservare come le labbra di Sue si incastravano con quelle di Sam come avevano fatto centinaia di volte con quelle di Emily. E poi aveva preso una sedia, ed aveva iniziato a scrutare più da vicino quello che facevano, a vedere come Sam le alzava la gonna, denudandola dal busto in giù, per fermarsi con la testa tra le sue gambe a provocarle quel caro piacere che purtroppo Emily non le dava da tanto; la ingelosiva vedere le spalle di Sue inarcarsi a causa di un altro, vedere come lei stringeva delle ciocche troppo più corte e ricce perchè potessero ricordarle le sue. Non riuscì a muoversi in quell’istante e restò inerme a guardare quella scena che la stava rendendo pazza perchè la eccitava e la faceva infuriare allo stesso tempo. Poi, mentre l’apice stava per essere raggiunto, Sue aprì gli occhi di scatto e sembrò proprio guardare nella direzione di Emily. Ancora non era riuscita a capire se lo avesse fatto davvero o era stata solo una sua fantasia, ma quello sguardo la scottava ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Sue poi era partita per fare visita ad una sua amica ed anche se Emily non l’aveva più vista da quel giorno, a differenza delle altre volte non contava le ore al loro rincontro. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato come al solito, rivedersi dopo tanti giorni; in altre circostanze si abbracciavano per ore ed ore, e si aggiornavano anche sui più futili avvenimenti, e poi si ripetevano a più non posso “Mi sei mancata”. Questa volta sarebbe stato diverso: Sue avrebbe continuato a vivere la sua vita mentendole spudoratamente mentre lei sarebbe probabilmente esplosa, gridandole in faccia quanto fosse ferita e delusa dai suoi comportamenti che la facevano sembrare ormai un’estranea ai suoi occhi. Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto quando l’avrebbe rivista ma sapeva che ogni sua previsione al riguardo sarebbe potuta essere completamente sbagliata: magari Sue sarebbe tornata come prima, le avrebbe detto tutta la verità, dichiarato le motivazioni per cui aveva fatto quel che aveva fatto, Emily l’avrebbe perdonata ed avrebbero ricominciato da capo; oppure niente sarebbe mai più ritornato al proprio posto ed Emily avrebbe continuato a sentirsi spezzata ed incompleta proprio come si sentiva adesso.

_Ho più ricordi che giorni di vita ad aspettarmi_

_Sei tu il passato che non è mai andato_

_E mai mi lascerà_

Rimuginando sulla sua vita, Emily si rese conto che probabilmente non avrebbe avuto molti altri anni da riempire di ricordi. Le previsioni della vita media dell’epoca non permetteva alla gente di invecchiare, e questo rendeva molte persone tristi, ma non Emily, che aspettava ansiosa la morte, sua compagna e consigliera. Realizzò anche che nel quadro che stava dipingendo nella mente era presente solo Sue: da quando erano bambine, e a mano a mano avevano attraversato l’adolescenza, per poi diventare donne forti e mature, erano sempre state l’una al fianco dell’altra. Tutte le loro prime volte le avevano fatte insieme: bere alcol, provare l’oppio, dare un bacio, vedere un corpo nudo, dire parolacce, scappare di casa... erano solo alcune delle cose che avevano sperimentato in compagnia dell’altra ed Emily aveva sperato da sempre che ce ne sarebbero state tante altre, ma col passare del tempo questo scenario si faceva sempre meno possibile, perché avevano raramente l’occasione di stare da sole. Le bastava ricordarsene ed aggrapparsi a ciò che era stato, con la consapevolezza che almeno quello non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata. 

_Corri veloce come il presente_

_Sei di domani, sei nel per sempre_

Quegli attimi vissuti precedentemente, anche i più insignificanti, iniziarono a correre furiosamente nella mente di Emily; l’acqua di quel mare era in completa tempesta, sballottando la Dickinson da una parte all’altra, provocandole un senso di nausea e mal di testa che le fece chiudere gli occhi e accasciarsi sulla sedia gettando la testa all’indietro. Avrebbe voluto disfarsi di ogni suo pensiero, in quel momento, ma le risultava impossibile: Sue, Sue, Sue e solo Sue era nella sua testa, ed ogni volta che cercava di non pensare ad un determinato momento, ecco che un altro faceva capolino ferendola al punto che le sembrava di aver subìto una pugnalata. Prima vedeva il sorriso genuino di una bambina che si presentava a lei porgendole la mano, poi le lacrime di una già cresciuta ragazza che aveva appena perso i genitori; prima la bocca spalancata di una ragazza che faceva il bagno in un lago gelido, poi l’espressione stomacata di una giovane donna che assaggia un cibo sgradevole. Ad Emily mancava tutto, persino le urla che le rivolgeva durante i loro litigi, e che facevano gonfiare le vene sul suo collo. Avrebbe dato di tutto per tornare a vederla vulnerabile e così vera solo nei suoi confronti, come era sempre stato, e invece era tutto cambiato. La parte peggiore era che, essendo la moglie di Austin, Sue avrebbe continuato per sempre ad essere nella vita di Emily e questo pensiero, che all’inizio l’aveva sempre fatta gioire, ora la faceva soltanto deprimere. Chissà, magari al ritorno dal suo viaggio Susan e suo fratello avrebbero chiarito ed avrebbero ricominciato una nuova vita, come una vera famiglia, con figli che somigliavano loro e che avrebbero chiamato Emily “zia”. Anche solo immaginare una cosa del genere fece formare un nodo alla gola ad Emily, che lo mandò giù difficilmente. Si prospettavano anni bui, difficili da superare, in particolar modo perché la causa della sua sofferenza avrebbe continuato ad essere presente quotidianamente nella sua vita.

_Cremisi agli occhi dei giorni di gloria_

_Ecco il tuo nome, ti chiamerai Magmamemoria_

_Lava incandescente dentro me_

Caddero delle lacrime sul viso di Emily, e si affrettò ad asciugarle. Riaprì gli occhi anche se le bruciavano, con quel sapore amarognolo che era ormai scivolato sulle sue labbra. Un’altra immagine si fece largo nella sua testa e fu quella che le diede il colpo di grazia. Tutto ciò a cui aveva assistito mentalmente fino ad ora sembravano solo pizzicotti sulle braccia rispetto a quel momento che invece le lacerò completamente il cuore: la loro prima volta. Quel giorno fu in assoluto il migliore per Emily e ne aveva custodito il ricordo gelosamente, sebbene ora le sembrasse un incubo da cui doversi svegliare ma in cui si sentiva intrappolata. Avevano assistito ad una lezione sui vulcani, travestendosi da uomini e beffeggiando decine e decine di persone sotto il loro naso senza che se ne accorgessero. Erano spensierate, felici e curiose di studiare quanto più possibile quelle strane montagne da cui fuoriuscivano fuoco e fiamme. Tornate a casa erano sfinite, Emily lo ricordava bene; ciononostante erano contente, euforiche, ed avevano voglia di continuare a scoprire cose nuove. Dopo essersi stese sul letto, Sue aveva guardato Emily negli occhi intensamente, come mai aveva fatto prima d’allora, e le aveva detto «Penso di sapere cosa prova un vulcano.». Emily si era sentita mancare il fiato nel vedere lo sguardo pieno di passione della sua amata, ma il desiderio di sapere sempre di più la spinse a voler capire cosa intendesse con quelle parole. «Fammi vedere.» le rispose, allora, ricambiando con altrettanto interesse. Sue non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, tenendo le pupille fisse su quelle di Emily, lasciò che la mano sinistra accarezzasse la sua pelle dalle clavicole fino alla coscia. Arrivata lì, prese i lembi della camicia da notte di Emily e li ripiegò su sé stessi per appoggiarglieli sul ventre. Scostò l’ultimo indumento che separava le sue mani dalla carne nuda della poetessa e aspettò che Emily le desse un segno di consenso per proseguire. Lo ricevette presto, e allora fece camminare le dita più a destra, fino a che non incontrarono il loro obiettivo. Emily sentì il fiato lasciare i suoi polmoni, e avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi per godersi al meglio quelle sensazioni ma lo sguardo penetrante di Sue glielo impediva. La mano aveva iniziato a farsi strada tra le gambe di Emily e d’improvviso il suo cratere si era acceso: tutta la lava che aveva trattenuto dentro di sé per anni aveva cominciato a bollire, provocando una sensazione di calore nel basso ventre. Quel vulcano che aveva iniziato a brontolare con dei semplici tocchi quasi impercettibili, eruttò completamente quando le dita affusolate di Sue si infilarono dove Emily necessitava di sentirle, tastandone le pareti e provocandole un piacere che mai avrebbe pensato di provare; sentì in quel momento che si trovava su quel materasso solo fisicamente, perché la sua mente era altrove: in Italia, alle Hawaii, in Giappone, nelle Filippine… era presente in tutti i posti dove ci fosse un vulcano, condividendo con loro quel sentimento afrodisiaco dell’eruzione. Un suono sordo fuggì dalle sue labbra quando non fu rimasta più magma, e gli occhi di Sue sembrava le guardassero l’anima, mentre la lingua scendeva ad inumidirsi le labbra ed i respiri si facevano pesanti; il petto di Emily si muoveva su e giù, ancora cercando di riprendersi da quanto appena sperimentato, mentre il braccio di Sue perdeva la sua fermezza e velocità e poi rivestiva l’altra della sua biancheria. Le due si stesero e guardarono il soffitto, incapaci di spiccicare parola. Sue poi si mise su un fianco, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Emily e rimanendo ancora in silenzio per timore di rovinare quel momento. «Avevi ragione, comunque» le aveva detto Emily una volta riacquistato un respiro regolare «sai davvero cosa prova un vulcano.» le disse con tono basso, lasciando che la sua voce non oltrepassasse le mura della loro bolla. «Adesso lo sai anche tu.» le aveva risposto Sue lasciando un tenero bacio sulla sua clavicola, e così dicendo si erano poi addormentate, avvinghiate l’una all’altra. Il volto di Emily era ormai completamente bagnato da quelle gocce che erano sgorgate copiosamente sulle sue gote, e lei fu incapace di fermarle, mentre quell’opera interminabile che si stava tenendo nel teatro della sua mente si volgeva al termine. 

_Lavi via le mie speranze_

_Ora che mi avvolgi che farò?_

  
  


Quello che più le faceva male era che l’effetto che Sue aveva su di lei: sebbene volesse che la parte razionale prevalesse, il suo cuore non poteva far a meno di sentire la sua mancanza e di volerla sentire ancora su di sé, con le mani sui corpi nudi, a scambiarsi parole e promesse d’amore. Emily però pensava non sarebbe più stato possibile tornare a provare quelle emozioni con Sue, che fuggiva via da lei in continuazione, e che adesso si era rifugiata nelle braccia di un altro che Emily sapeva con certezza che non l’amava nemmeno un millesimo di quanto l’amava lei. Ogni speranza che aveva nutrito per la loro relazione era andata deteriorandosi con il tempo, ed adesso si stava completamente sgretolando tra le tue mani, non lasciando che cenere tra le sue dita. Il cuore di Sue ormai non apparteneva più a lei e per quanto le facesse male, doveva farsene una ragione, sapendo che invece quello che lei aveva provato per la Gilbert, lo provava ancora ed avrebbe continuato a provarlo fino all’ultimo suo respiro, portandolo nella tomba insieme a sé e custodendolo gelosamente anche nella vita dopo la morte.


End file.
